battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 41
The forty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Shingen is confident of his victory over Yukimura, but Toshi expects differently. Summary Featured Card SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-SoulDragon Matches Yukimura vs. Shingen Turn 1 (Shingen) Shingen summons Wolf Ogre at Level 1 and sets a burst. Turn 2 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons War Lizard at Level 3. Turn 3 (Shingen) Shingen powers up Wolf ogre to Level 3. Turn 4 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at Level 1, and exchanges the soul core from War Lizard to it, Jinraidragon is powered up to Level 2, Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, using True Clash when attacking, he destroys Shingen's Wolf Ogre. Shingen activates the burst, Mark-of-Zorro, he draws a card and remove 2 cores from Jinraidragon by burst effect, and further removes one core each from Jinraidragon and War Lizard by flash effect. Turn 5 (Shingen) Shingen summons another Wolf Ogre at Level 2. Turn 6 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at Level 2, using True Clash when attacking, Shingen's Wolf Ogre is destroyed. Turn 7 (Shingen) Shingen summons Musha Devil at Level 1 and attacks with it, using its effect when attacking, he destroys Jinraidragon, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 8 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru at Level 2. Turn 9 (Shingen) Shingen summons The OgreHorseMusha Kugai at Level 2, using its effect when attacking, he removes 1 core from Dramaru. Yukimura then blocks with Dramaru, using the magic, General Transmigration, he added 5000BP to Dramaru and destroys Kugai. Shingen then attacks with Musha Devil, Yukimura takes a live again, 3 lives remain. Turn 10 (Yukimura) Yukimura uses Magic, Soul Draw and draws 3 cards. He then summons another Dramaru at Level 2, also he sets a burst. Turn 11 (Shingen) Shingen summons another The OgreHorseMusha Kugai at Level 3. He sets a burst. Turn 12 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons War Lizard at Level 1, he then summons The SengokuDragon SoulDragon at Level 3, he attacks with SoulDragon, activating Consecutive Blade, he destroys Musha Devil and OgreHorseMusha Kugai, also he cuts 2 of Shingen's lives, 3 remain. Shingen activates his burst, Fuurin Kazan, making Yukimura unable to attack, also he destroys SoulDragon. When SoulDragon is destroyed, Yukimura activates his burst, General Transmigration and revives SoulDragon. Turn 13 (Shingen) Shingen summons The LeonKnight Arocain and SkullDevil, he activates the Spirit Soul of Arocain and summons the SengokuSixGeneral Mudou at Level 4, Arocain is destroyed to pay the cost. Shingen then activates Soul Drive and removes the cores from the two Dramaru, War Lizard and SoulDragon. He then attacks with Mudou and SkullDevil, Yukimura takes a life for both, 1 life remain. Turn 14 (Yukimura) Yukimura summons Dramaru and the SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon, both at Level 1. Then he sets a burst. Yukimura attacks with Muramasa-Dragon and activates Catalyze, he activates Soul Burst, The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-SoulDragon. By using the cores in the trash, he levels up Burning-SoulDragon to Level 3. Muramasa-Dragon cut one of Shingen's life. 2 lives remain. Yukimura then attacks with Burning-SoulDragon, using True Consecutive Blade, he forces Mudou and SkullDevil to battle. Although SkullDevil is destroyed, because Mudou has a higher BP, it wasn't destroyed. Yukimura used magic, Soul Aura to raise Burning-SoulDragon BP, it was higher than Mudou's. Mudou was destroyed. Shingen was forced to take the last 2 lives. WInner: Yukimura Cards Used Red Purple Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Shingen Shidou- Shōta Yamamoto *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *MC Kotaro- Hiroki Takahashi Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Burning Soul